


The Cursed Kingdom

by Khloe_Renovva



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khloe_Renovva/pseuds/Khloe_Renovva
Summary: Elaine Ayrshire, a warrior, is the King of Arranna’s most powerful weapon. She is trying to protect her home and kill for her enemy, toeing a very dangerous line of treason.Lost and unknowing of what to do, the kingdoms must learn to forget their past and work with each other. The game has yet to finish and one wrong move will cause a horrible disaster to occur. Is the world really ready for this?
Relationships: Aedion Ashryver/Lysandra, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien & Rowan Whitethorn, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Cassian (ACoTaR), Amren/Varian (ACoTaR), Borte/Yeran (Throne of Glass), Chaol Westfall & Yrene, Dorian Havilliard/Chaol Westfall, Elain Archeron/Morrigan, Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre, Feyre Archeron/Rhysand, Manon Blackbeak/Elide Lochan, Manon Blackbeak/Morrigan (ACoTaR), Nesryn Faliq/Sartaq, Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Kudos: 2





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Noted at the end!

"Run, sister!" Someone from her right screamed frantically. It sounded so much like her sister, but she couldn't hear it. All around her were the people of Elonae. Dead. She has once sworn to protect and she has now failed. An ax flew in her direction and…  
~  
Elaine Ayrshire hurled herself out of the dream, nearly vomiting all over her bedroom floor. It was agony. Agony to see her eldest sister wise and strong. Agony to see the people of Elonae, her friends, and family. That dream was a vision. A tell of the future. One of the many gifts given to her by her siblings when she was young, thus making her the most powerful person known. But here in Arranna, the kingdom of the South of Elonae, magic is no longer able to be used. It has been wiped out due to some ancient curse on the land five hundred years ago that has still left everyone pondering about. Though she cannot understand why some of her gifts are still able to be used. She looked at the mantle clock on the wall. Three in the morning.  
Her mind jumped from thoughts to thoughts, making her unable to sleep. When the clock chimed six in the morning, she gave up on sleep entirely. Groaning, she quickly got out of bed and went to dress herself for her meeting with His Majesty after breakfast.  
~  
The council room was quiet, his Father's two Lords flanking him and he sat two seats away from his Father knowing that he looked pissed as hell.  
"I received a letter from Elonae, noting that they no longer want to have free trade with us. They would want a price of three silvers per trade and I find that utterly unacceptable." Murmurs broke out in the quiet room. "I have given them two months to answer a letter I recently sent. Shall they decline, I will give you, General, further instructions." King Darann of Arranna, his Father, announced.  
He reluctantly cleared throat and said, "Elonae does so because they have been running low on their coffers and they too need to feed their people. I suggest, Father, that you reconsider and work on terms with them." Crown Prince Stephen insisted. Like his father, Stephen was tall, broad-shouldered, and muscularly built. His urban-brown hair styled and sea blue eyes fixed their attention wholly on him. If his Father was ice, he was fire. He is always challenging things. His Father has done many nasty things that made him wish he could undo it all. Seated on the opposite side of him was his Father's most loyal General, Elaine Ayrshire. Oh, gods, she looked like she was going to puke her guts up. Though he has never talked much with her, he once heard a rumor that she was from Elonae. He had seen her train, kill, and rage but had never seen her looking so sick over an announcement on Elonae. All the other meetings of that kingdom, she had looked just fine but this… Perhaps, the rumors were true after all.  
"Elonae has become a handful lately, " His attention snagging back to his Father, "and this shall be their last and final warning. Shall they not heed, I will not hesitate to cut off all trade with them from us." His Father coolly continued, " This is not open for debate, Prince. And if you were to do anything ridiculous, your life shall be forfeit son or not. This meeting is over. " Stiffening, Stephen stood up, bowed to his Father with all the courage he had left, and walked out of the council room using all his self-restraint to keep his mouth shut.  
~  
Walking back to her suite, all Elaine Ayrshire could think of was the complete cut off of the trading with Elonae and Arranna. Arranna is Elonae's biggest trading partner and if it were to be cut off… Sighing, Elaine toyed with the end of her braid thinking of ways to warn the royal family of Elonae about it without getting caught. Elaine was so lost in her thoughts that she did not notice the Crown Prince standing outside her suite door.  
"Prince," she bowed, taking the time to calm her churning mind, "did you need something in particular?"  
"Hello, General. Good to see you are well. No, nothing much. I just wanted to ask you a few questions about the announcement of cutting off the trading with Elonae with you, and see where you stand." The Crown Prince calmly said while opening her suite door.  
" Would you like anything to consume while discussing the matter of it, Prince? " Sapphire asked.  
A sharp shake of his head had her bracing herself for what is to come.  
~  
The General led him into her dining room, silently pulling out a chair for him to sit. Her clean, neat, and styled suite had him gaping at the beautiful artworks hung by the walls of her rooms, no doubt done by her.  
"I would just want to clarify some things and ask some questions. Nothing much." Stephen clarified upon seeing her pale face. A slight nod was all he got as an answer and order to go on, one that he allowed her to make.  
"Rumour has it that you were from Elonae. It's it true?"  
Silence.  
Then, "Why should I indulge the Prince in any information about my personal life before I became the General?"  
"You looked like you were sick to hear I have never seen you so ——"  
"Yes. I am." A tinge of annoyance beneath those words.  
Stephen could have sighed from relief was it not for the sorrow and pride in the General's eyes that hit him like a blow to the face. He quickly schooled his face back to neutrality as he asked, "What do you think about my Father's plans to cut off all trades with Elonae from Arranna? Which side do you stand on, General Elaine?"  
Silence, again. But this time, Stephen realized that the general was sizing up all possibilities that the information she gives will put her life at risk.  
" Since you're not going to answer first, "He started," I'll say. I say that it is ridiculous for my Father to do such a thing though he has the power to. I have not talked to my siblings about our Father's cause to shut down trade with Elonae but they too want to put an end to our Father's horrible doing. And since you are from Elonae, you could give us some valuable information that might help us. My siblings and I have gathered a group of rebels, some Elonaeians too, and they have been our friends since ——"  
He marveled at the softness in her eyes, but still wary enough to tell him that she doesn't completely trust him.  
The General suddenly said," Then Prince, there is your answer to your question."  
Stephen blinked. The only sign of confusion he'll show. As the words slowly settle in, he realizes that the General, too, has her resentment against his Father but she just did not show it.  
"I shall give you information about Elonae but the amount of information I give you will be at my will. You and your companions must promise to keep quiet about for it will harm you all if word gets out." She silently said.  
Unable to convey his thanks, Crown Prince Stephen nodded and passed the General a slip of paper.  
~  
Walking up the near-empty streets of the slums, Elaine Ayrshire knows that she is playing a very dangerous game and hopes she knows what the hell she is doing. If His Majesty ever found out about this, she will be sent to her death for treason. She also prayed that the rebels know how to keep the information that she is about to give them very, very safe as she knocked on the wooden door once. 

~  
" You said that there will be a new friend of yours joining us brother?" His sister, Princess Vernnese, and second born, asked quietly. Yes, was all Stephen bothered to say.  
"And how do we know that he or she is to be trusted? She might use us to her own advantage or so and might end up selling us to our own Father once we are no longer useful to whoever that new person is." His youngest sister, Princess Diane and Thirdborn, asked annoyingly.  
" We'll soon find out then. She didn't tell me any price I or we have to pay for the information she is to give us. " Stephan simply said to his youngest sister. There was a knock and Kira went over to look at the peephole. A gasp came out of her.  
" It is General Elaine Ayrshire. We have been found. "  
" Yes, it is her. But no, she is working with us. " Stephan said calmly.  
"Are you out of your mind? She is loyal to our father!" Vernnese raised her voice by a pitch.  
"No, she will not and just let her in so that she can explain, Sister." A glance in Kira's direction, a silent order. Diane flung out a hand to stop her.  
" Who told you that? How would you know?" His little sister asked with lethal venom.  
" Let her in," Stephan growled. Telling them that once she is in, everything shall be explained clearly. Kira, still pale-faced, opened the door with trembling hands.  
~  
As Elaine Ayrshire walked into the warehouse on silent footsteps, she surveyed the place and everyone in it. Her attention immediately shot to a group of Elonaeians sitting in the room. A glance from the Crown Prince in her direction had her taking off her dark heavy hood. Some god must have had mercy on her as it started raining heavily the moment she got out of the castle. A few gasps and murmurs broke out from the table of Elonaeians.  
"How do we know that we can trust the General? That she isn't here on our Father's order?" Princess Vernnese asked warily. Oh, she never really liked the always cautious princess.  
"If I were here on your Father's order, you would all have been dead by now," Elaine said with a frankness that had the princesses bristling. Good, let them deal with her wrath." And Princess, when I promise something I do not break it."  
" As I have told the Prince, I will tell you all. The amount of information I give will be at my will. Elonaeians, I know you know who I am and I strongly suggest that you keep your mouths shut about it as I do not wish for them, " She jabbed a thumb in the Arranna royal family's direction," for them to know. "  
Nods from all of them.  
" All right then, we shall start. From the beginning. "  
~  
Diane had no idea that the General knew so much information. She was frighteningly smart. She knew why Arranna hated Elonae so badly after the second war with them. All due to politics, personal history with them and so, so much more that she can't even process it properly.  
" I will speak until here. There is too much information to finish all in one sitting. Tomorrow I shall return as promised." The General was whispering to her elder sister.  
Diane wondered how the General had so much knowledge about the wars and stuff like that. She suppose that she does have amazing results, but all of them don't seem to add up. She knew almost all the names of the royal family of Elonae and their personal history, or close enough.  
Weird.  
Weird enough that she found herself going up to an Elonaeian and asked as calmly as she could, " The General implied that you all know her identity. I was wishi——"  
" We will tell you, Princess, that there is nothing to say about her other than the fact that you already know. That she is a General." the Elonaeian said.  
"I know. But I was thinking whether you cou——"  
"No, Princess, there is nothing." The same Elonaeian replied.  
"You want to play this game don't you?" Anger near exploding, Diane told the Elonaeian softly.  
" It isn't a game they are trying to play with you, Princess. I have told them to keep quiet about my identity and they shall do as I say." The general said with lethal softness that had all her training instincts perking up.  
Noting the tone, Diane knew the general much enough to not push anymore. Fine then, nobody can or will give her an answer, she shall go search it up herself and find out what about the General's identity that she is so secretive of.  
Storming off and out of the warehouse, Diane decided that she will go to the library first thing in the morning and find her answers. Maybe also searching up on some of the information the general has given them and verify that they are true. She took out her pocket watch and it said two in the morning. She will have to get some sleep if she doesn't want her father to find out that she stayed up late and give her a lecture about it. Sighing, she walked down the streets of the slums and back home to her cozy Palace suite. At least there, she can get what she wants.  
~  
Elaine Ayrshire knew that things between Arranna and Elonae are just going to get worse. She knew that the royal family of Elonae would never agree to do so and the girl she sent to tell the royal family to watch out might get into trouble. Big trouble. She was just glad that the Elonaeians in the warehouse did not give away her identity. She would get into a whole lot of trouble if they knew her true identity. Unable to sleep, Elaine got out of her suite to go to the royal library of Arranna to research more about magic. She knows that it is very dangerous to do so but she would like to learn more and perhaps try to break the ancient curse set upon these lands to erase all traces of magic. It seems to only happen in Arranna. Shrugging on her cloak, she walked down the castle hallways and to the library. Elaine, as the general, was allowed to use the royal library at her will. Nearing, she heard the scratching of claws on stone and froze. She has heard this sound before. She heard it when she was at the crossroad of the Elonae forest to the forest of Gaerfyrddin, the first King of Elonae, when she was a child. She heard it again, and this time, it was closer. The hair on the back of her neck and arms stood.  
Run, a voice told her. Run, you must go now.  
Not trusting anything else, Elaine ran. And though she ran as fast as her legs could carry her, the thing behind her still felt closer. Closer and closer by the inches. As though the faster she ran, the closer the thing is.  
Faster, the voice urged her. Faster, girl!  
She reached her suite and slammed the door shut with a loud thud. The footsteps and claws on stones behind her faded slowly, as if knowing that it has lost its prey and has given up.  
Now sitting on her bedroom floor, she surveyed her room carefully, not wanting and daring to stand too close to the door. Her pants were rasped in her ears as she took off her clothes with trembling hands and stepped into the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Seated in the throne room of the Elonae Castle, the five royal siblings patiently waited for the arrival of the news of trade from Arranna.   
" I'm getting sick of waiting." Princess Celeste Snowarch complained.   
" Patience, little sister. I'm sure it's coming soon." Crown Princess Asherah Snowarch said soothingly. Just as that was said, their messenger came running into the throne room.   
"Highnesses! The letter, it's here!" Arion Randale exclaimed while running in. Arion Randale isn't just a normal, ordinary everyday messenger. He is the second born's second-in-command and Lord of Randale. Bowing, he passed Princess Asherah the letter. All siblings, grim-faced, looked over their sister's shoulder trying to read the letter sent. The tight line of the Princess's mouth has told everyone in the room enough. The King of Arranna did not approve and shall not take their word back, they will cut off all trade work with them, the Princess told them.   
"Leave us, Arion. Take a break. We will take it from here and thank you for sending us the letter. Is there anything else that we need to know?" Prince Cleon Snowarch asked warily.   
"No, Prince. There is none. Though I heard that Nadia is coming back from Arranna with information about Arranna and also a warning from the most trusted General of King Darann Pureshed of Arranna. What the warning is, our spies have not been told and she refused to tell them what it is. She said that it will only be said to all of you.''Lord Arion clarified.   
All siblings paled at the thought of it but wisely kept quiet, allowing Arion to take his leave of the order given to him by their brother.   
"What should we do? What do you think we should do, sister?" Elonae's third born, Prince Phillip Snowarch asked quietly when they were finally alone in their spacious war council room.   
Silence.   
Then, "I don't know, brother. What would you do, Prince?" Princess Asherah asked.   
The question was not from a sister to a brother, but from a warrior-princess to a warrior-prince.   
"I say we prepare for war against Arranna. We will have to find our allies across the oceans. We will not lose another family member. We have already lost our dearest youngest sister and we will not let it happen again. The survival of Elonae is what our sister would want. She was good and always will be in our hearts." Prince Phillip said.   
All siblings nodded at the same time, sorrow and pride and love entering their eyes. Stone-hard faces crumpled at the one thought and mention of their beloved sister.   
Silence entered the room for a very long time.   
" Yes, for Elonae. For our sister who would always love us and Elonae wherever she will be. In whatever world there is." Princess Celeste said, breaking the sorrowful silence in the room.   
A sharp intake of shuddering breath and, " We shall prepare for war. He has given us two months to take back our word. But instead, we shall use the next two whole months to prepare and gather our allies." Prince Aelfdene Snowarch, Elonae's second-born, proposed. All heads nodded and left the room, scattering to their rooms to get things worked up and started.   
Firstly, by sending letters out to their respective allies. Then, they too have to deal with the rebel movements in and out of Elonae. All the royal siblings know that Elonae, their home and Kingdom, will become the killing field for all kingdoms. They would be fools to try to avoid that fact. There is no running away from that one tiny fact that could destroy everything they loved and worked for. Now, all they will have to do is to wait for Nadia to come back with the threatening news from General Elaine Ayrshire of Arranna.   
~  
Walking back to her own luxuriously spacious room, Crown Princess Asherah Snowarch thought through how she is going to command and lead her armada and Kingdom alike to victory. Being trained from birth for wars and battlefields, Asherah knew that since Elonae is going to be the main killing field, a large scale of her home will be destroyed. Most may even be wrecked so badly there is no other way to repair them other than to rebuild the whole thing. That will most likely happen to the whole of Elonae if they survive tough times, her sister had never balked or faltered and Asherah missed her dearly. Badly. Very badly. Her sister was her favorite sibling and the one she has cared for the most. She was the one who trained her well and thoroughly.   
Until today, Princess Asherah still did not understand how she managed to get herself captured by unknown forces.   
Now standing at her bedroom's balcony, she silently prayed to the Lady of love and happiness and Goddess of the sun to keep her sister safe wherever she was that she could not follow. Prayed that her rage and defiance have not been broken and will always keep fighting for her and others rights. She could have sworn the Lady of love and happiness and Lady of the sun flickered back to her as if in answer.   
~  
On top of her horse, Nadia, Lady of Vernashere, rebel and spy, rode through the gates of Elonae themselves and decided to deliver her message before sundown. The general has given her a set of news to tell the Elonae royals and she dare not defy her for she will be walking up her gallows if she does as she has been told. For hours now, Nadia was still petrified upon seeing the general but she was even more shocked to know that the general was someone she knew, or she thought she did, and she had been killing and assassinating people under the King of Arranna's name. And now she is helping them. Nadia knows that she is toeing the line of treason by helping them. Though, seeing what the general has become, she still didn't know whether to trust her or not.   
"Faster! Faster, Nixie! We would want to reach there before sunset to send the message we have been told to give to the royals." Nadia Vernashere silently urged her horse by kicking lightly onto her flank. Nixie is a horse from the western kingdom, Kirann, by her parents when she was seven. Nadia chose the name Nixie for her beautiful black mare because Nixie means 'water nymph'. The color of her mare's eyes is the color of water thus the name suggests.   
The breed's name for the horse is called the Asiaeone horse and they are the world's fastest and fiercest horses. They have been bred for wars and battlefields since the first war. Nixie has a short black coat but her black mane and tail are unnaturally long. Her huge water-colored eyes just make her even more adorable and attractive. Though Nadia always tells people not to be tricked by her mare's beauty as she can kick you once and you will be flying across the field.  
Occupied by her thoughts, Nadia did not acknowledge that she was already at the Elonae Castle's front gates riding towards the stables until Nixie pumped up a bit as if telling her that they were here and better think on how to tell the royals the news she has been assigned to be given.   
They reached the stables and into Nixie's pen, Nadia took out her mare's saddle and bridle, setting it aside and slowly walked towards the throne room.  
~  
Sitting on the dais, Princess Celeste Snowarch stared at Lady Nadia Vernashere entering the throne room, head held high. So, I suppose whatever the message is being sent by the general has been dispatched to our lady to have her give us? I will throttle the general the next time I see her! We are not some of her idiotic lackeys or whatsoever! Celeste thought angrily to herself. Her anger must have shown as her younger brother slightly jabbed her elbow in a silent vicious warning.   
"Highnesses," Lady Nadia bowed low to the waist, "I have been sent by the general to send the message she wishes to convey."   
A subtle nod from her eldest sister as a confirmation and order to go on.   
Lady Nadia took out a piece of paper and cleared her throat and started, "Highnesses of Elonae, I, general Elaine Ayrshire, wish to tell you to watch out and prepare for war. The King of Arranna will not put up with any of you anymore. Whether you take back your word or not, he will declare war on you. Keep out of the borders of Arranna and please take the necessary action or precautions to keep your kingdom safe. I would not like to see Elonae fall. Thank you."  
All of them exchanged looks. Yes, this will be spoken about if later once they are in a private room. Away from eavesdroppers.  
Her elder brother, Prince Aelfdene, spoke calmingly despite the news that they have just received," Thank you Nadia. You may go. My siblings and I would like to discuss it more." A small sad smile pasted on his mouth.   
~  
"Do you think that we can trust the general? She has been working for the king for close to six years now. Perhaps she wants to put us on an uneven footing." Prince Aelfdene Snowarch asked his siblings warily. He had never trusted the general. Nobody under Arranna's rule can. And he was fairly certain that she was just playing a game with them.   
For once, there was silence in the room. No sibling knew what to do or believe. Aelfdene found himself wishing that his youngest sister was here with them. Her presence was always a steady boulder for all of them and she would know what to do right now. She always does. What would his sister think of them, their decisions, and Elonae right now? What would she do? He wishes that he can find a way to communicate with her. Sighing, he blamed himself for thinking about his sister. He must be miserable. No, he'll give a prayer to the Lord of strength and courage for her later once this ridiculous meeting is over.   
" I do not know what to do right now. I do not know what to believe." His eldest sister finally spoke. Unknowingness and sorrow filled her eyes. The general will be killed by him on his blade for bringing such things to their family and her death will not be so pretty. He will take a long time wringing answers from her and killing her too. A sadistic way to kill his opponents.   
"I'm fairly certain that this is a game that she is playing. I would not in a million years trust any of them." Aelfdene said softly. He was going to splatter someone on the wall right now.   
"But the general gave our Lady the message. Which might mean that she trusts no one else than her. But I seriously do not know what to do and believe right now. What if what she said is true, but what if it is not?" His younger sister said softly, " If we trust her and she was wrong, we would be putting our people in danger. But if what she said was right, we would also be putting our people's lives in danger as we do not have the resources for war."  
For the first time, he saw dread enter their eyes and was pretty sure that his eyes had them too. They were all thinking about their lost or possibly dead sister. Wondering what had become of her.   
" We did want to prepare for a war and I say that we stick with the plan. Better to be prepared than regret later." Aelfdene told his siblings as calmly as he could. But he knew that they too knew his little tells. "Sister, you will stay in Elonae to lead the armada and take care of the kingdom. Phillip, you will go to our cousin-hearths to gather our land horses for war. Try to convince them to come to war with us too if possible. Celeste, you go to the southern continent and try to get the royals to join our cause. Cleon, you will go to the other side of the southern continent to convince us to join our cause too. I will go to our other cousin-hearth to convince them too. We will not risk going to the Western and Eastern Kingdoms, Kirann and Essex. They are too strong and in touch with Arranna and going there is only suicide." Prince Aelfdene Snowarch told his siblings.   
Nods from all over the room. It is settled and we will have a council meeting early tomorrow morning, Princess Celeste had said before they all left the room for the night.  
These missions of theirs are almost going to be impossible especially the ones for the twins, Celeste and Cleon. Sighing, she prayed that it would all go well. Aelfdene prayed to the Lord of strength and courage that he would take care of the sister he cared for all he could. Prayed that she was still alive and would always give her his strength and courage.


	3. Chapter 3

During lunch, Elaine Ayrshire's mind has been jumping from thoughts to thoughts.   
Has the message been sent to Elonae and is the girl alright?   
Will the royals believe the Elonaeian that I have sent out to dispatch the message?   
What was that thing that was following me last night when I was going to the library?   
What was that thing doing in Arranna in the middle of the night and why was it following me?   
Staring down at her untouched plate, she sighed through her nose. She should really go back and do the job for herself, but she couldn't. She was known as the most loyal general of Arranna and if she entered the castle, the Faes in her kingdom would instantly know where she came from. And through their rage, they wouldn't know her identity by scent. She might even end up in the butchering blocks.   
Since Elaine hadn't gotten much sleep last night, her mind just couldn't think straight today.   
For example when the Queen of Arranna was talking to her and asking for some extra information about her husband in the council room, she was a complete blur. Or when the Crown Prince and Princesses were asking her to go out for dinner with them tonight, she just nodded unable to think of a reply as she felt her brain practically sleeping. Or possibly when the king was talking to her about war preparations against Elo…   
Well, that brought her back to reality.   
"Elonae? Why Elonae?"   
A flat stare in her direction by the king.   
"Because, General, they have not answered my letter. Yes, I have given them two months and expect them to reply when the two months are finally up. But shall they not, we would be at war with them. It is better to be prepared. I will be writing to Arranna's allies soon. Just do your job and prepare what we need."   
Elaine just started unable to say anything at all. Her home will be destroyed. They will be at war. She couldn't move, couldn't think.  
"Do you understand, general?" The king asked annoyingly.   
She nodded.   
Elaine stood up, and with all her courage left, she bowed to the king, his heirs, his visiers, and the other Lords in the room and left.   
~  
Stephen knew that the general was in some type of shock. She looked so stiff and numb that he thought she was going to snap. He and his siblings have asked the general to have dinner with them tonight. Perhaps they should cancel it. Even when talking to the general just now about the dinner appointment, she looked so dead. She practically looked dead the whole morning till just now. His father had ended the meeting and a sharp look from his sister, Vernnese, had all of them walking to the General's room to check on her. With food and beverages in hand, of course. Well, apparently, the chefs in their kitchen knew all her favorite food and drinks but they were just bringing butter biscuits and mint tea up. Her favorite tea time combination, the chefs had all said as much. It took them at least half an hour to get everything and then walked up the stairs to the General's room.   
"Do you think she will be inside? Or is she out?"His youngest sister, Diane, asked quietly, not wanting to disturb whoever or whatever may be inside the room.   
" Let's just knock. It is pointless to come here and then leave.''Vernnese said and Stephen gave his sister a ridiculous look that seemed to have said enough.   
Vernnese knocked and pushed open the suite door.   
" Her bedroom is right that one." Diane pointed.   
" I can read labels, sister. "Vernnese pointedly replied.   
Stephen just rolled his eyes at his two quarreling sisters.   
A sob broke through the room. Then," What have I done? I should have just gone back. What have you done, Asteria? What did you just do?" the general questioned herself. They should really go but he moved forward, reaching for the door handle and twisted it though his body didn't feel like his, and he entered.   
~  
Elaine Ayrshire was sprawled on the bed when the royal siblings of Arranna entered her room. They were standing in front of her bedroom door with food and drinks in hand.   
"Hello! We just decided to come in and see if you…." Princess Diane trailed off, "Oh, sorry. We just wanted to come and cheer you up."   
While frantically trying to pack her bed to at least let her bed look decent enough, the Crown Prince silently walked over to her bed and sat down. He placed his hands on her wrists, stopping her packing of the bed.   
" We didn't come and discuss things here. Well, yes some. But we came mostly to understand why you acted that way when our father announced that we might be at war with Elonae. We have also come to cheer you up." Prince Stephen said with a warm voice that she has never heard. Oh, so this will be the type of conversation. She has no mood to talk to anyone right now. Especially not about Elonae.   
" We got some of your favorite tea food and a mint drink so that you would feel better…. We hope." Princess Vernnese said soothingly.   
"We went down to the kitchen to ask the chefs what they usually like to eat and we deci——" Princess Diane winced from a pointed glance from her brother's direction. The Princess said it with such frankness that almost set her howling. She wanted to, Kyrin's above, she really did want to let that sound that has been trapped in her for years to come out again. But she just…Can't. Those calloused hands around her wrists tightened in answer as if telling her that they understood.   
"Thank you," Elaine said hoarsely as if she hadn't spoken in hours, "This — I — You — I don't even know what to say." Gods, her throat is so parched that it felt like sandpaper. She really needed water. As if the Princess had read her mind, she called her sister forward with a voice so gentle she nearly cried again. It was a soft, gentle, and loving voice her sisters and brothers once used to talk to her. The mint tea was brought forward and she took it up and drank. Sips, not trusting herself with a scalding, hot drink right now.   
"What do you mean when you say, 'Asteria'?" Princess Diane started.   
Shit.   
She nearly choked on her drink when she heard that name.   
The girl mustn't know, a voice in her head told her, do not let her know.   
"It was nothing. Means nothing. It was just a name that my siblings used to call me." Elaine said, "All of you came, or did the Princess pull you along?"   
"All of us came. But why the question, general?" Prince Stephen asked.   
Elaine shook her head and said, "Elaine. Call me Elaine, not general. I never liked being general anyways."   
"Why?"   
"Because where I come from, I will be called a traitor. Though I have once sworn to serve and protect, I didn't expect it to be this way. And certainly not here." Elaine quickly added, "No offense."   
"No worries. Not offended." They said, and smiled at her with the same smile again that cracked her heart.   
"I thought only royals of a kingdom swear to serve and protect. I never thought that anyone else could." Princess Vernnese said softly but the words had an edge to it.   
A shrug.   
"Both my parents were warriors."   
"Are they still alive?" Princess Diane asked.   
A shake of a head and sorrow entered her eyes.   
"How did they die?"  
In those words, that one word, Elaine's face crumpled. "They got assassinated by unknown forces."   
Pity filled their eyes that she wanted to punch them.   
"How did you know?"   
"I woke up that night due to something feeling wrong. I snuck into my eldest sister's room and curled up beside her. She was always the best. The next morning me and my siblings came rushing into their room to greet our parents good morning, we halted and started screaming and crying. "  
"How old were you?"   
"Stop asking these types of questions, sister!" Princess Vernnese yelled at her sister.   
"Six. I was six at that time."  
"How many siblings do you have? Perhaps we can send you back for a reunion?"   
Elaine just finished the last drops of her tea and curled up in her bed.   
"I'll be coming for dinner, just let me rest for a while, please."   
A nod from the Crown Prince and they left, leaving her alone in her suite.


	4. Chapter 4

Vernnese Pureshed wished that she knew what was wrong with the general. She has never seen her so worried and cried herself till she was sick in bed. She was walking towards the royal library of Arranna when a thought hit her. Asteria. That name. She should go and do some research about it since she was going to the library anyway. She could feel the general lying, somehow. Vernnese pushed open the large oak doors of the library. The royal library of Arranna was big and spacious but nothing compared to the Great Library of Elonae. She once heard that it holds almost everything. Literally from history to politics to every other thing. But that is what she heard. Perhaps she should ask the general since she is from Elonae.   
Vernnese stood at the doorway of the library when something suddenly whizz past her and its fingernails scraped stone. Stone. Vernnese looked around and saw nothing and no one.   
Screee. Screee. Screee.   
There she heard it again. She turned around again and found no one.   
Again and again, it kept happening.   
Stop it. Stop it right now. This is just your imagination, don't be ridiculous Vernnese. Vernnese thought to herself. Ignoring it, she walked up to a shelf full of books about magic and took the book she last left off the shelf the last time. Finding her favorite corner and seat in the whole of the library, Vernnese sat down, allowing the book to settle in her lap and opening it to the page she last left off.   
She read the first word and, " Beatrice, can you please help me get a plate of butter cookies and lavender tea from Cook Shiffon?"   
Beatrice, Vernnese's personal servant bowed low to the waist and said, "Yes Princess. It shall be here in ten minutes."   
Vernnese just waved a dismissive hand and told Beatrice, "Don't be so formal, Beatrice. It's fine. And thanks."   
Vernnese read all one page and suddenly looked up and glanced at the bookshelf. Something was different about it, as if someone came in and carefully rearranged the books from the oldest to the most recent book. Though all the books were very, very old. Some even date back to the first war and that was like fifteen thousand years ago! Shrugging, Vernnese just continued reading and even when her tea came, she just thanked her servant and left her off.   
~  
Thump, thump, thump. Screee.   
"Master," The thing outside the library that had just dashed passed the Princess said. The thing was like an animal and yet not. It was human and tall and its voice is as squeaky as a mouse. Its skin color was so pale that from afar you might just think that it is a huge fish belly. It's eyelids we're like the sort of a bloodhound, heavy-lidded and always drooping as it blinks. It is a complete wonder how that thing even sees anything at all!   
"Did you find anything worthwhile in the library this time or are you just going to waste my time again?" Its master said with such annoyance that it was a miracle that thing can even work with him. Well, it sounded like him. And so did that thing when it spoke.   
" The second born of Arranna is reading in the library, Master. But exactly what she is reading about, I cannot seem to get close enough. As if there was a spell or something like that around her. But, magic" the thing spat the word as if it was poison on its tongue, "is gone and she doesn't have them. It is impossible to be used."   
Its master was silent for a long while. Calculating their best next move. It then finally said, "I want you to install fear in her and watch her while you're at it."  
The thing bowed low and stalked off the area, no doubt going to do as his master commanded him to without waiting. What better time than the night when everything is so dark.   
Screee, screee, screee.   
It's nails scraped as if saying, you're going onto my menu.   
~  
The mantel clock on top of the library wall chimed and Vernnese Pureshed sighed.   
You should go, it seemed to sing.  
A sudden scrape of nails against stone had Vernnese coming fully alert. She should really go and get herself ready for her dinner appointment with the general and her siblings and maybe tell this incident to them if they would even believe her on this ridiculous thing that might just be her wild imagination. Bracing her feet on the floor, Vernnese got up from the couch she was sitting on and her shoes thundered softly against the floor. On near-silent footsteps, she took the book from her lap and placed it back on the shelf.   
Screee, screee, screee.   
The scraping of nails seems to be getting closer and closer. Vernnese tried to remember the passages that have stones in or on them so that she could probably choose which direction she could run. Deciding that she doesn't care anymore, Vernnese sprinted for the large oak doors of the library.   
Thump, thump, screee.   
Closer and closer the sound was and Vernnese knew just one thing. To get to safety. The nearest room where she will be temporarily safe was the General's room. Without giving herself time to reconsider, Vernnese sprinted for the General's room with all the strength and speed her legs and body could master. But it seems like the faster she runs, the closer that thing behind her was. The castle hallways were a blur as she ran past them till she could see the General's room. Ten rooms. Six rooms. Three rooms. Slower and slower she ran, her energy almost completely drained from running up the near uncountable amount of stairs.   
How in the world did the general get used to this? Vernnese thought while she hurled herself into the General's luxurious room and closed her door with a loud slam. She fumbled for the locks on the door and found three. The door shuddered violently from the impact of that thing throwing its weight to open the door when Vernnese locked the second lock. Just as she locked the third lock and turned around, she found the general standing at the bedroom doorway, eyes glowing with predatory intent on the door.   
~

Elaine Ayrshire was just going to get herself dressed and ready for dinner the royal siblings appointed just this afternoon. She had only just placed her book back to its shelf when she heard hurried steps and a sudden loud slam of her suite door. Elaine quickly grabbed her sword, one that was forged by one of Elonae's greatest blacksmiths, and slowly eased her bedroom door just to find the Princess standing there trying to lock the door. Whatever was outside suddenly threw its body weight to the door and it shuddered from the impact. The Princess locked the third lock and turned, bringing her face front with Elaine. But her eyes weren't fixed on the tired princess, it was fixed wholly on the door as she ordered, "Get up and away from the door. Come behind me now."   
Oh, she knew that she might just get into a hell lot of trouble for ordering the Princess that way but the Princess just thoroughly obeyed and ran behind her. She even tried to pull Elaine into the bedroom, but no, she would not go anywhere. One of them has to fight.   
"What the hell is that?" Elaine, perhaps a bit rudely, asked.   
The Princess, face paled with fear and unable to muster up any sort of words, just shook her head vigorously.   
"So you have no idea what or who that thing is or why it was chasing you?" Elaine asked again, eyes fixed on the door and knees bent, preparing herself for an attack.   
"No, I was just in the library when it chased me."   
"Did you see what it looked like?"   
"No. I didn't dare look behind me."   
Elaine sighed and she ran through all her lessons and information she knew when she remembered one thing.   
"Does it make any noise?"   
A nod.   
"What did it sound like?"   
"Scrapes on stone. Like screee." the Princess's body shook from fear.   
"Scrapes on stone?" Elaine clarified, the words were a whoosh of breath.   
A nod and the Princess seemed to want to say something when she noticed Elaine's very, very pale face and stopped.   
"What?" the Princess asked.   
Elaine shook her head, a swift cut of her head.   
"The Princess," the thing said.   
"What is it that you want, Elaine said, dragging her attention back to the door, voice like steel.   
" The Princess, the thing seethed. A chill ran down her spine.   
"Get out or you'll regret your little visit." Elaine snarled viciously towards the door.   
Behind her the Princess legs buckled so wildly that it was a wonder that the girl was still standing.   
"Give me the Princess, General. I was promised my dinner. Do not interfere."   
Princess Vernnese sank onto the edge of her bed, a hand over her mouth. She so much wanted to join the Princess but somebody had to fight whatever was outside the door. She was a general, and she will not yield. Not now, not ever. And she will bow to no one. Especially not that thing outside. After this, she would get all the answers she wanted because if it is what she thinks it is, then everyone is in danger. By right, that thing, if she was right, was not supposed to be in this world. So Elaine took her stand, bent her knees, and prepared herself for an attack.   
A sudden crash and more shouting and it went silent. Too silent. Elaine stood very still, sensing and calculating. Voices sounded from the hallway asking them whether they were safe or hurt and Elaine loosed a long shuddering breath. One of relief.   
Elaine answered that they were alright and walked to the door on silent footsteps, a dagger poised behind her just in case, and opened it. To her relief and shock, the royal siblings were there too with a few other guards. They explained to her that Beatrice, the Princess' personal servant, saw the Princess running frantically towards the large Oak doors of the library and felt something was wrong. So, she called them and just in time for them to find her being chased by something they didn't know. Something too fast to be seen.   
~  
Back in his sister's room, Vernnese vomited again. The general had canceled the dinner to give his sister time to recover from the shock despite her negotiations. The general just said, give your body time to rest, and that has been that. And now, holding his sister in his arms and pushing back her hair so that it doesn't get in the way, she was full of simmering rage and undiluted fear.   
"The th-thing was so fast. As I-if the faster I ran, t-the faster it g-gets." Vernnese stammered. Stephen didn't know what to do. It was pure terror that had his sister so sick and there was little to be done than to sit beside her and try soothing her. She was silent for a long while, as if trying to spool the terror back into her. His sister leaned back, rested her head on his broad shoulders, and sighed. He had so many questions to ask her. Firstly starting with how she, in the first place, came across this… being. But he knew all his answers could wait as he stroked his hand down her matted hair and asked softly, "Water?"   
His younger sister nodded. He took the jug that contains ginger ale for soothing the stomach, cranberry for driving out the awful taste and Gatorade for rehydration, and poured a full cup for his sister. She drained it fast and he filled it again.   
And again.   
And again.   
Until she needed it no more.   
He laid down while his sister went to bathe and change. When she came out, she nestled against his chest and fell asleep. Stephen looked down at his sister sleeping against his chest and stroked her hair. He could only hope that the general gleaned some information on what was hurting his sister. When it is found, he would kill that thing slowly and painfully for bringing such pain and fear to his family. Stephen wondered how his father had not seemed to bother about his sister's condition. He wished his mother was still alive, to help them and calm them when in need. At the sheer thought about his mother, Stephen buried his face in his hands and cried.


	5. Chapter 5

Elaine Ayrshire walked into the library to find some information on what has been hunting the Princess. And possibly her too.   
It sounded like scrapes on stone, the Princess had said.   
Holding a candlestick in her hands, Elaine stormed into the library and walked to the areas where there were stones. She examined the stones that indeed looked like someone had very, very sharp nails scratched them. She shuddered at the thought of it while she walked over to the couch that the Princess sat on. The surprising thing is that it was near a bookshelf full of books about magic. If she knew one thing about the Princess it was that she always liked sitting near a bookshelf that had the books she wanted to read. She could have been reading books about magic. Elaine walked over to the shelf and found a book placed at a random area of the shelf and instantly it wasn't meant to be there. The bookshelf was recently packed in alphabetical order thanks to her infinite boredom and thus knew where every book should be. It looked like it was stashed onto the shelf, as if someone was in a hurry and decided not to put it back properly.   
Elaine walked over and took the books in her hands and sniffed at it. And sniffed at it again. The Princess' scent was on it.   
How had I not noticed it before? She was reading a book about magic. Magic. Elaine silently fumed at herself for not realizing it earlier. Sighing through her nose, Elaine put the book back on its shelf and continued examining the shelves and stones.   
After an hour of dwelling around the library aimlessly, Elaine made her way to walk out of the library when she stepped on something slimy. Slowly, too slowly, she looked down at her shoes. The slimy substance was glowing slightly under her shoe. She frowned dramatically at the slimy substance and picked it up with a gloved hand. It was so slimy that she nearly gagged. Slowly, she walked back to her room, careful not to drop the substance. Elaine opened the door to her lavish suite and found the Crown Prince standing at the doorway of her dining room, waiting for her.   
He had changed into a pale white shirt, black pants, and a sky blue jacket, gold-rimmed.   
"Prince," Elaine made to bow but the Prince halted her movement before she could move another inch, and said, "No, never from you. You saved my sister and you are my friend. And not one of my friends or anyone I cared for bowing to you. And you shall not too."   
Too stunned to think, Elaine just blinked at the Prince — Stephen, the only sort of emotion she will show right now.   
" But Prince, I —" Elaine started, but got halted by the Prince again.   
" Call me Stephen as you would want others to call you Elaine. " The Prince said calmly, as if he wasn't ripping the world apart from her.   
Elaine just stared at the Prince, Stephen, sighed, and nodded.   
" Have you found anything in the library?" Stephen asked, trying to be casual, but the strain on his words and him asking the question itself has been enough to convey.   
"Yes and no," Elaine said, putting the slimy substance that was glowing slightly into an impenetrable incubator that she invented. Another one of the gifts her siblings gave her. The gift of knowledge. Sighing, Elaine blamed herself for thinking of her siblings right now and not focusing on exactly what she has to do.   
"I found this disgusting thing on the floor of the library and decided to bring it back to my room so that I can put it into this," Elaine said, jabbing a finger in the incubator's direction, "so that I may further study it and understand what it is and what it is really made of. Also, I have found the stones that are being scraped on. Well, it looked scraped by someone or something with very, very long razor-sharp nails to me. I didn't take a sample back because there was nothing to take from the stone. But I will continue searching for the next few days and see what I can gleam. "  
The prin — Stephen nodded, worry and exhaustion filling his eyes. Worry and exhaustion for and from his sister. But he asked," Do you at least know anything about it? Have you heard such a sound before? In Elonae, maybe? "  
Silence.   
Then Elaine answered silently, "Yes, once."   
Stephen waited for her to continue so she just said, "I was a child back then in Elonae and I was wandering through the forest of Gaerfyrddin when I heard that sound near a stream that was mostly filled with rocks. I traveled till somewhere in the middle of the forest so that rock stream was connecting it to the other side of the forest of Gaerfyrddin, the side and area that no one dares to trend. I have once heard that it was cursed since the second war and whoever goes in there, does not come out. I am familiar with the forest and always went there, but it was the first time I have ever heard such a creepy sound. When I went back there again the next day and followed so, I never heard that sound again. Until, of course, that night. "  
At Stephen's raised brows, Elaine answered while checking for no eavesdroppers," There was one night, about two days from your sister's encounter with whatever was behind her, I heard scrapes on stone. Like screee. Just as your sister told us. It was the same thing, I think. And possibly whatever was in the forest at that time because until the day I fade and after, I will never forget that sound. Never. "  
Stephen asked with equal quietness," So you have heard the sound before but did not see what it looks like? "  
Elaine nodded her head and examined the slimy substance, wondering what made it glow. There were many things that substances can mix with. Elaine wished that her siblings were here right now so that they would at least know what to do. Cursing herself for thinking about her siblings, she focused on the thing and person in front of her now. To do what needs to be done. 

"How did you come all the way from Elonae to Arranna?" Stephen asked, either not knowing or not bothering about the look in her eyes.   
Silence.   
Slowly, Elaine turned to him, and took a whole minute looking him from head to toe and back up before she answered him with lethal softness, a warning to not tell anyone, "I was captured. Till today I don't even know. I just woke up here and told the next morning that I was appointed as the King's General. I was ten at that time and had no idea where I was since I had never left Elonae."   
The small flicker of light in Elaine's eyes died out, she said. She knew that the Prince was forming the next question and cut him off," Don't ask it. Instead answer this one. Do you know any hidden hallways, passageways, or catacombs? "  
A raised brow from Stephen and he said, " No. Or at least I have not encountered any of them. I have not seen or read about any of them in the castle either. But why the question? "  
Elaine shook her head as she said," I just thought that if there were indeed these things in the castle, I would like to go down there and see for myself whether anything or anybody is hiding down there."  
"I suppose you have a plan or some sort of idea?"   
Elaine nodded.  
"Indulge me."   
"No, and it was just an idea."   
"I'm this castle, too, holds my family. I do not want to lose another family member. Indulge me and so I can help."   
"What do you mean ‘to lose another family member’?"   
Stephen silently cursed himself for revealing this piece of information but said, "The Queen now isn't my mother."   
The shock on Elaine's face must have shown as he continued, "My own mother died of a sickness a few years after giving birth to Vernnese."   
"So which means that… Th… That…"   
"Yes, Diane is my half-sister."   
Unable to contain her shock any longer, her mouth dropped but quickly regained herself and asked, "Shouldn't you be with your sister right now?"   
"Diane is with her right now. She took over and told me to rest so I decided to come over to see if you made any progress since I will have to walk past this area to go back to my rooms."   
" You really want to know?"   
Stephen nodded his head.   
"I will tell you but only if the rest of your siblings are here. So we'll wait for the time being." Elaine said while giving Stephen a simpering smile.   
Stephen burst out laughing.   
~  
Sleeping beside her older sister, Diane awoke around ten at night. Her stomach gave her a hungry growl and Diane groaned. Covering her older sister with the blankets in her room, she got up and stalked towards the bedroom door when she halted in the doorway just for her to turn back and write a short note on where she'd gone. Then, she left her room. Diane walked to the kitchen, opened the refrigerator to get some food to fill her growling stomach but a scream shattered out of her instead.


	6. Chapter 6

"Sister! Sister!" Cleon Snowarch, her twin brother, burst into her room, squealing as he shook her. "You must be awake! You must now!"   
Celeste Snowarch, too tired to do anything other than make a low 'Hmm' sound, slowly stirred from her sleep. Cleon continued shaking her, begging her to wake up until, "WHAT?" she snapped at him.   
She is still in her nightgown as she looks at her brother.   
"What is it?" Celeste asked annoyingly.   
Her brother's only answer was a roll of his eyes and a point in the direction of the forest of Gaerfyrddin as he said, "A foal, sister. A foal unable to find her mother."   
"Who found it?" Celeste asked, the words a tight strain as she rushed towards her dressing room.   
"Erm… I did? I saw blood stains but it wasn't from the foal and I can't see the mother anywhere. I have already tried searching the area but nothing."   
Celeste ran out of her dressing room, hastily tying her hair while walking over to take her weapons.   
"One moment you were annoyed with me, not wanting to get up and now you would rather come along?" Her twin laughingly asked her.   
Celeste stopped buckling her sword belt to turn over and shoot her twin an incredulous look as she started, "Don't tease me right now. I didn't know what you were going to say just now anyways so I was contemptuous of staying in bed. But this is not funny."   
Cleon just laughed and sketched a mocking bow.   
Within a few heartbeats, Celeste was out and running towards the stables to get the horses. Another few heartbeats, they were riding as fast as they could through the dense jungle of the forest of Gaerfyrddin. Honestly, Celeste never really liked the forest as it made her feel queasy. But she would go in there now since there is a foal unable to find its mother despite whether her brother was right or wrong.  
It's best to go check it out, her father had once told her.  
Their horses were bred for war but they were gentle when not.   
Impressive, her childhood friend had once said. They were no longer in contact as she had left for another continent due to her father's business. She wondered what had happened to her since then.   
In five minutes, they reached the place, and there only left one set of hoof prints. They were small so it was easy to guess which it belonged to. Cleon got off his horse in a few nimble steps and started tracing and tracking the hoof prints until he beheld what happened to it. His hands shook so badly that he fisted them. He made to walk toward that lifeless foal but stopped when a black wall entered his vision. No, not a normal black wall as a scream shattered out of him. He began thrashing, trying to get free of the thing that just held his mind. He had a vague sense of Celeste running towards him, bellowing his name again and again.   
~  
Liar. Coward. Murderer.   
Those words repeated themselves again and again in his head. Suddenly, as if the world shifted, he was in his parent's bedroom. Cleon vomited. Never will he forget the unholy reek in his parents’ bedroom. It reeked of something of this world and yet not. The smell stuffed up his nose and Cleon's bladder loosened as he vomited again.   
And again.   
And again.   
Until there was nothing left in him anymore. Nothing except fear and sorrow and hatred. Fear for what if this might ever happen again. Sorrow to see his parents' faces, to know that the years and time they would have been gone. The hatred of whoever brought this to their family. To carve up their parents so manipulatively that it was impossible to recognize them for were they not their children. The scene then changed to an empty bedroom with the windows shattered and Cleon bladder loosened the second time. He vomited again.  
And again.   
And again.   
"This is not real," Cleon told herself between tight breaths. Again and again the darkness showed him the people he loved dying and disappearing. Again and again he saw the chubby, cute face of his sister disappearing like ash flowing away in the current of the wind. Again and again he saw the blood of his parents.   
"This is not real." Cleon managed to say between gritted teeth.   
"This is not real!" Cleon started screaming now bellowing his fury.   
He stood up and ran. He had no idea which direction he was running, but just ran. The darkness here was so dark that it blinded him. He was sobbing through clenched teeth, as if trying to outrun this place of horrible memories. Hell. This was what awaited him in the afterlife.   
This will always lead you home, his mother had once told him.   
Cleon put his hand on his heart and said, a voice suddenly full of hope and strength, "This will always lead me home." He could have sworn he felt his mother smiling down at him even through this impenetrable wall of darkness. So, Cleon ran. Ran and not giving himself a second chance to think. He ran and ran until he glimpsed a bit of light and charged for it with all the strength left he could master. He then saw his sister, pale-faced, and ran right into his arms. Cleon had a vague sense of his sister screaming his name, bellowing for him to stay with her. To be awake and conscious.   
Celeste. Princess Celeste Snowarch of Elonae and his twin.   
He managed to stay awake long enough for him to mouth her name and told her that he loved her always, before letting oblivion claim him.   
~  
Celeste Snowarch was pacing and seething in her brother's bedroom while he slept.   
He sleeps rather soundly given what just happened to him. Celeste thought to herself. And what her brother claimed. She didn't know what had happened in that darkness but when her twin had finally, one that felt like an eternity, emerged, he looked… different. He had become skinnier, his skin became close to the color of death and his face became hollow and pale. Her twin's eyes were red-rimmed and fear stained his scent, as if whatever was inside that impenetrable darkness feeds on life.   
The thing Celeste felt the most annoyed was that the wall of impenetrable darkness wasn't there before until her brother was about three feet away from the dead foal. She scrubbed at her face with her hands as the scene of her brother being dragged into the darkness played again and again in her mind. The worst thing was that she couldn't do anything to help her brother to get out of that horrible place. Celeste was pretty sure that since the thing was there, it would have most probably been there and for quite some time already. Sighing, she looked down at her now sleeping brother and promised herself that once he is awake, she will wring every last bit of information or at least the knowledge he has about what he saw and felt in that horrible place. Horrible enough that he had wet herself, obviously.   
Then, she made sure that she will find out what the hell was in that place and she will make whoever brought this thing to their family suffer dearly. She didn't know whether that made her a monster or not.   
A knock on her brother's bedroom door and the mattress and blankets sighed as she stood and silently walked towards the door. Celeste opened the door and found her sister's personal messenger standing   
there with a letter in his hands.   
"A letter from your siblings, Princess." the messenger said in a way of greeting.   
Celeste took the tube in her hands and broke the seal. The message she read wasn't reassuring.


	7. Chapter 7

Phillips Snowarch stormed up the steps of the Elonae Castle. He was just in the middle of his midday hunt when a messenger galloped towards him and told him that his siblings wanted him in the council room immediately. Urgent. This was definitely urgent if they had called off his midday hunt. A snap of the reins and Phillip was racing back to the Elonae Castle. Before he took off up the stairs to the council room, Phillip gave Aslan, his house, a pat on its neck. Aslan is a house from the lands of Elonae from his hearth home, specifically bred and made for war. They are always ready for anything that may happen. They have been trained as much as it is for it too. Aslan was actually his birthday present from his hearth mother, the South East side of Elonae. The horses of his homeland are slightly different from the southern kingdom's Borak horses. The breed of horse Lady Nadia' horse. Borak means lighting and as the name suggests, the horses have impressive speed. They have unnatural beauty that could fool you with one look at them. The horses from his homeland, in his hearth home, are called the Zephyr horses. Though they might not have unnatural beauty like the Borak horses, they have been trained thoroughly for wars. And while the Borak horses have speed, they lack the ferocity of the Zephyr horses. The Zephyr horses have both speed and ferocity. They know exactly where to hit to impact their opponent the most. All of Elonae have royals, Lords, Ladies and anyone who works and serves the royal family of Elonae have a Zephyr horse. His horse's fur color is yellowish golden and thus the reason for Alan's name as it means lion.   
His younger sister, Celeste, is still furious with his horse since their initial meeting. Phillip reached the last of the stairs and braced his hands on the wall to keep himself from falling. He hadn't bothered to eat much for breakfast as he had thought to go hunting early, undisturbed, thus making his run here tiresome. It felt a lot like a horribly long trek his parents used to make him do every day. Together with his siblings.   
It is part of your training. Learn to keep up. His parents had said as much.   
Even until today, he and his siblings still do all the training their parents had taught them. Shaping them into who they are today. Warriors. Sighing to himself, Phillip silently twisted the doorknob and entered just to see everybody seated. One glance from them had him bracing himself for the news that they were about to talk about. Something undeniably bad happened. All of his siblings had their hands on their swords and stiff-backed.   
"I'm sorry I'm late. Was in the middle of hunting." Phillip said in a way of greeting, surprised to find his voice still steady.  
His sister gave him a curt nod, barely a dip of her chin, and he slid into his usual seat. As he sat, he surveyed them all and found a seat empty. Cleon. It took all of his self-restraint to keep his face neutral as he asked nobody in particular, "Where is he?" Cleon was never late. He will only be late if there is something important.  
Phillip heard an intake of breath from Celeste and, "He is sleeping, brother."   
It was an effort not to look too shocked. He turned to look at Celeste and nearly leaped out of his chair when he saw her pale face. Phillip was about to ask more but got cut in by his eldest sister. She raised a hand and said calmly," What is to be said will be related to all your questions for this, Prince."   
From his sister's voice, Phillip immediately knew that this conversation isn't one between brothers and sisters but warriors and commanders, Heir and her siblings. And that voice his sister used was the voice of a queen. A queen-warrior. One that she is and still growing into. His eldest sister seemed to deem his silence enough and motioned a hand towards their now-youngest sister, a silent permission to start. Celeste's swallow was audible as she surveyed them and said, " Our brother was attacked today in the forest of Gaerfyrddin."   
And from there, the whole story came tumbling out.   
~  
To his credit, Prince Aelfdene Snowarch's voice did not waver as he asked, "So you are saying that Cleon got dragged into that impenetrable darkness that you tried to enter to help him but failed?"   
His younger sister gave him a subtle nod and his jaw clenched.   
Phillip, Darkness embracing his soul, pushed, "Do you know what it is?"   
A shake of her head, as if she had lost the ability to speak after she told them about those horrors.   
"Do you have any idea what it is or will be?" His sister cut in so much so before he could ask his next question. He looked up and gave her a frown, rolling her eyes and she just shrugged her shoulders.   
Annoying.  
Silence, then, "No. But I think whatever or whoever is inside feeds on life. As I described, Cleon came out with near-hollowed our face and skin of the color of Abnpres.   
Everyone stilled. Aerfdana paled. Abnpres is the god of death. Everyone knows that once one of them uses a god to describe, it means real trouble. Especially when it is something opposite of what their gifts are. Their parents gave them names that too, represents their powers. And nature. Celeste's name means heavenly, which means she would be the first one to notice the opposite.   
"Can we see the site?" Phillip asked, trying to break the horrible silence that had crept into the room. Aerfdana tried to shut his brother up with a pointed look but it went ignored. He didn't know why he bothered anyways as Celeste stood up and silently left.  
~  
It took them ten minutes to reach there and by the time that they did, Princess Asherah Snowarch was already shifting in her saddle with impatience and fear. She knew that her siblings would immediately notice the change in her scent and was grateful that they didn't say anything about it. She didn't care if they did anyway. All she really wants is not to lose another sibling because of her own actions. She had lost her younger sister because she was out celebrating one of her friend's birthday parties. And once she finds whoever is responsible for their sister's death, they will turn into nothing but ashes between the worlds. From how long they have talked about this particular topic, Celeste hadn't been able to tell them what exactly she felt that it doesn't like or prefer. Though she did mention that it was darkness darker and black than night. One that she supposed could blind somebody is found in its trap. They also knew that their brother, Cleon, managed to get out of that place. Which means that it isn't as impenetrable as we thought it would be. Still, there will definitely still be necessary precautions and measures that will be taken and proceeded with. Asherah hadn't thought about whether they should trust the General's words about the upcoming war. Maybe the general herself was behind all of these things.


	8. Chapter 8

All the servants and guards were running down the halls to the kitchen. Elaine Ayrshire, general of the King's army, got a report a few seconds ago from one of the guards on kitchen duty that the youngest princess, Diane, was screaming after she opened the refrigerator. They have tried to wake her up but to no avail. Running so fast that the stairways and hallways were a blur. Thoughts jumping around in her head, Elaine didn't see the pillar she collided with. She got up and hurried along only to bang into Stephen. He helped her onto her feet and Elaine instantly apologized. Stephen only waved her off and asked what she gleaned from the report she received.   
"Nothing much. All there was is that your sister opened up the refrigerator and started screaming." Elaine said.   
Stephen's face was grave.   
They reached the last of the steps just in time to see Vernnese preventing Diane from falling off the hole that was made in the kitchen. Wherever it came from, nobody knew. Interesting. The kitchen servants were trembling from fear. Vernnese is now screaming and shaking her sister in an attempt to get her to awake. Elaine hauled debris off the floor until there was an empty space, fished her dagger at her side, and sliced a deep cut across her right forearm. Everyone in the room flinched. Elaine just ignored everyone as she dipped her fingers into her blood that was already pooling in the floor and traced symbols onto the floor while chanting the language that she took years to learn and then master.   
Elaine paused her chanting long enough to say, "Bring her here and put her on the blood marks."   
"Don't. You. Touch. Her." Vernnese snarled viciously at Elaine.   
At everyone's hesitation, she added, "Now."   
Stephen stepped forward and hauled his sister to her feet as she thrashed against his grip and he jerked his chin towards his other thrashing sister. A silent command to go on, and one that, Elaine realized, did so because he trusted her. The guards carried the Princess and placed her on the blood marks. Diane stopped thrashing, as if the blood marks had invisible boundaries. Elaine stepped beside the now stilled Princess, drew an invisible mark on her right palm then placed her two fingers on her brow and began her chanting anew. This time around, it was a short one, but one that makes her tongue burn saying it.  
~  
She felt nothing. Nothing but numbness.   
Where was she?   
She had a vague sense of being carried but didn't care. All she cared about right now was to get out of this place. All she remembered was opening the refrigerator to get something she didn't remember. She doesn't even know her name. It was the first thing that she had forgotten when she was pulled and then trapped in this ageless darkness. The darkness was so endless and blinding. It showed her horrible memories. Her memories. Memories that she wants to forget and fear the most. Then suddenly, at the side of her eyes, she saw something. Curious, she followed it. She didn't let herself think about how she was even able to be still curious in this place.   
It happened again and again.   
Again.   
Again.   
Again.   
She took one more step towards the light, her body thrashed and buckled. She tried to fight against it but to no avail. It wouldn't budge. This thing that was holding her captive does not want her to get out of here. Still, she fought and fought until…   
Diane.   
What wa—  
"DIANE!"   
The name calmed through her. A name. That name. Her name. The voice too brought back a bit of light. Her sister. That was her sister's voice shouting her name. Diane fought back at the darkness harder and harder until it lost its grip and she snapped back into her own body.   
~  
Diane let out a gasp as she slumped onto the floor just as Elaine used a foot to draw another mark over the first with her blood that had pooled onto the floor earlier. Vernnese ran over and embraced their sister as Stephen Pureshed just stood there, eyes turning distant. He had just been so, so close to losing one of his sisters because of his own gods’ damned ridiculous actions if it weren't for Elaine and her knowledge. He should have been there to prevent it from happening at all. She should not have left them in the room alone. Beside him, Elaine loosed and a shuddering long breath. One of relief. Stephen walked over to his sister's and hugged them both. They stayed that way for possibly a long while as when he got up, his legs were aching slightly. He was about to lead his sister's back to their rooms but a hand clamped down on his forearm, stopping him in midtrack. Stephen turned.   
"I would like to have a few words with you," Elaine asked him. Eyes turning wary.   
Stephen nodded and motioned her to lead the way.   
They silently walk back to Elaine's rooms and into her reading corner where she called for someone called Anne. No, not someone or anyone. It was not even a servant, Stephen realized, when a robot popped out of nowhere to answer the call. Apparently, the robot is named Anne. Interesting. Elaine bent down and quietly told the robot, Anne, "I would like you to bring us some tea please."   
The robot made a few noises that he didn't understand but Elaine just simply told Anne, " Chamomile tea will do alright. Thank you."  
From Elaine's answer, Anne could have asked her, What tea would you like or prefer? Or What type of tea would you like? Or it could also be, How about Chamomile tea? He had honestly almost no idea.   
Finally, Elaine sat down on the couch and the long look that she was giving him didn't make anything feel any better. For a long while, they sat in silence even after the tea arrived and Elaine thanked Anne with much respect. She then said, "Do you have any idea or suspicion of what was inside the refrigerator?"   
Oh, so it would be this kind of talking. No, was all Stephen really bothered to reply. Elaine nodded and chewed on her lower lip. She fell silent again, as if recalling whatever information was in her head. She looked so stressed over things that she should be worried about. What had happened was his own fault and nobody else's. He must be making an expression or so that had said as much, especially when Elaine said, "This isn't just your burden to carry alone. And I think that whatever was or is still inside the refrigerator feeds on life. Your sister's face was slowly turning hollow, as if she was losing all her weight. And correct me if I am wrong, but your sister's skin color was too turning the color of Abnpres. "  
Elaine's face paled as she said that three syllabus.   
" Who is this Abnpres you speak of with such fear?" Stephen asked warily.   
" Abnpres is the god of manipulation and death. I… I'm not so sure what is really inside that place, but I am gone through what your sister did, as you know. You can't see anything in there. The darkness there practically blinds you and shows you all the horrible memories. Your horrible memories. And fears. I think that they feed on your fear or… " Elaine trailed off, as if unable to keep herself to continue her explanation. She shuddered from something that she thought. Since she looked as if she would not open her mouth for a good long while, Stephen asked," What was the language that you used to heal my sister just now?"  
Silence. Then, "It is a very ancient language."   
"Can you teach me how to wield it? You seem fluent in it. And no magic can pass Arranna, how is it possible that that can happen? Is it magic anyways?"   
" Yes, it is magic. But very ancient. And no, I am not allowed to teach you anything about it."  
" The guards and everyone in the kitchen...they cou—"  
" They won't and don't remember anything. I have erased their memory of what had happened. All they know is that the Princess was brought to her room to have a healer called in. Only you and Vernnese will still have the information and both of you must not tell anybody anything about this. "  
Stephen nodded, still quite numb of what just happened and what Elaine had confessed to him. He would find a way to tell Vernnese this information one way or the other. But he also nodded in understanding and confirmation. Then he asked," I think I found the book my sister had been reading about before that thing chased her. It is in the library now. Would you like me to show it to you?"   
But before Elaine can say or do anything, she let out a gasp, her eyes widening in pain and terror and collapsed onto the floor.


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone in the castle of Arranna was in a frenzy, screaming from room to room, the general had fainted! The King's general collapsed! Some people even wondered whether she was dead or not. The others wondered who was now going to protect them from harm. Vernnese Pureshed sat in her sister's bedroom, on her couch beside the bed, reading her newest novel. She rolled her eyes at the thought of everyone being in a frenzy because of the general. Though Vernnese wasn't particularly close to Elaine, she had no doubt that she could take absolute care of herself. She was probably pushing herself too hard these dew days of what had happened and didn't get enough sleep, thus causing her to faint. Probably. And the other thing that Vernnese was still pondering about was the usage of those marks.   
Where did she learn them?   
She had somehow seen those types of markings on a book that she passed by in the library but didn't dare touch it. It was a very, very old book and it smelled atrocious. Vernnese just broke her train of thoughts and went back to her novel when a servant burst into Diane's room screaming, "The general has collapsed!"   
Vernnese got up from her couch, opened the bedroom door, and snarled at the servant to leave. She could see that the servant was about to retort something that she might very well regret but soon beheld who stood in front of her. She apologized profusely but Vernnese just waved her off and the servant ran, surly to tell somebody else the same news. Vernnese shut the door behind her and rolled her eyes. Annoying. Immature and annoying. Sighing, she looked back up to see her younger sister sleeping rather soundly on the bed.   
The tonic must be really strong if she hadn't even stirred from her sleep. Vernnese thought to herself. Though she supposed whatever horrors were played in her head was enough to knock her off her feet anyways.   
Suddenly, a thought sprang in her head. Their father. He didn't even come. It had been an hour since the incident happened and father didn't even bother coming to see how his daughter was doing. Vernnese didn't care about herself and what just happened to her. She cared more for her sister and the fact that their father didn't bother coming is utterly unacceptable. Anger simmered through her so much that it was almost uncontainable. A soft yet worried knock sounded on the door and Vernnese stomped over, yanking the door open so hard that it was a wonder the handle was still attached to the door. She looked up with curses spurting out of her mouth as she looked up but paused. Not paused. Stopped. Stopped as she beheld who really stood there. Every thought and word vanished from her mind as tears leaked out of her eyes. Without giving herself time to consider, Vernnese ran into his open arms and flunk onto him with all the strength she had left, sending them both crashing onto the opposite wall.   
~  
He walked about the walkways to her room when he realized that everybody was in a frenzy. He didn't dare ask what happened and the guards on duty also had told him to keep his mouth shut in the Palace. He supposed they had enough things to worry about now. He made a slow walk to Vernnese’s room but found nobody there. Except Beatrice.   
"Where is she?" He asked, silently thanking the fact that his voice did not waver.   
"In the other princess's room."   
He nodded his thanks and walked out. He walked till he could see Diane's bedroom and ran the last few feet. He insistently knocked on the door and a furious Vernnese stepped out of the door shouting streams of curses at him. He could have laughed had he not seen how exhausted she was. She had lost weight since the last time he had seen her. He didn't know what was going on, but whatever it is, isn't good.   
"What are you doing here?" Vernnese asked him between sobs.   
It has definitely been quite some time ago that they saw each other and, by the Kyrin, he missed that face of hers. He hadn't even realized that he was staring until Vernnese pulled away and asked again," What's wrong, Dylan? Why did you come?"   
Dylan looked up at Vernnese and hated the worry that filled her beautiful eyes. He shouldn't have come. He had just added to their worry and pressure. Dylan contemplated turning away and leaving but found himself saying," I'm fine, Vernnese. I just came to see how things are going around here after I heard that something was attacking the royal family of Arranna. Though I had just brought more things to worry about and one more mouth to feed.”   
Dylan turned away from her, hand in his pockets. Suddenly Vernnese grabbed his arm, turned him around, and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at her.   
" Nothing here is your fault. You came and it is a good thing as we could really use more hands around here." Vernnese said, dragging him into Diane's sitting room.   
"When did your sister start painting?" Dylan asked curiously at all the beautiful paintings hung on the walls.   
"These were gifts from the general."   
"Which general?"   
"My father's general. They call her the King's general."   
Dylan's face paled at that title. It must have shown as Vernnese said, "She's harmless."   
"No, she isn't. And you should know better than me that she isn't."   
" How long will you be staying?"   
"Do not change the topic Vernnese."   
"I am not. Now just tell me. How long will you be staying?"   
"As long as I am needed."   
Vernnese nodded her head and said, once my sister is feeling better we will all have a meeting and you are to join. "  
" Are you saying the general is coming along? "  
Vernnese raised a brow and said," You'll just have to find out then."   
Sighing, Dylan sat down on the couch and finally got a good long look at his betrothed. There were shadows forming under her eyes, she lost weight and looked so, so tired. Dylan's heart strained to the point of pain to see her in such a… horrible state. Vernnese just walked past him, waving him off but me managed to catch that hand. He got up and pressed a kiss to her fingers and palm. He did the same to the other hand too before sitting down again.   
"Your birthday is in a week's time. What would you like for your birthday?"  
Vernnese opened her palms and stared blankly at them. She was quiet for a long while, then she raised her head and said, "You."   
~  
The whole world had paused when Dylan had lowered his head and kissed Vernnese's fingers and palms. He did it so slowly and lovingly as if they had all the time in the world. He then led her to her seat, and like the gentleman he is, had her sit before he did. She didn't know how to start a conversation but Dylan sure did as he asked her, "Your birthday is in a week's time. What would you like as your birthday present?"   
Her birthday is in a week's time and she had completely forgotten about it! With all the flurry of things happening, she had not even remembered. Vernnese, then, did not know how to answer him. So, she just opened her palms and laid them in front of her, facing up, stared at them and after a long while, she said, "You."   
She could have sworn Dylan's eyes widened before he ran to her seat, lowered his head and kissed her. It was a soft and searching kiss. The kiss undid her and Vernnese shot her hand into his hair, savoring the silken strands. Her breaths came in tight breaths as his lips traveled down to her ears and neck. He made her forget all language instantly but she managed to pull back to herself and said, "Not now. Not today."   
Dylan murmured something onto her neck and kissed it, causing Vernnese to let out a small sound, before pulling away. They managed to pull back to themselves and walked out of Diane's room to call more guards to watch Diane as they went back to Vernnese's own room. They sat in her bedroom and talked about things that had happened.


	10. Chapter 10

"There. It happened right there. And the foal was… What?! It was right here!" Celeste pointed to the spot and we all followed her line of sight. Though that thing is no longer here, Prince Phillip Snowarch swore that he still can feel its power reverberating in his bones. From his siblings several flinches, he knew that they could too.   
"We will have to be quick," Phillip said. At all of their raised brows, he clarified, "As in we'll have to gather our allies and go to our cousin-hearths soon."   
Though they all nodded their heads in unison, they knew that the soon wouldn't be so soon. They still had some things in their kingdom that need to be taken care of and settle some scores with Arranna too.   
" Let's leave. I don't like the feel of this place." Their eldest sister, Asherah, mumbled.   
"We'll put some guards on duty around and in the forest to see if they can find anything suspicious," Phillip suggested to his siblings. It sounded more like an order than a suggestion.   
They mounted their horses in an instant and began their journey home from that horribly creepy forest. During the trip back home, Phillip managed to steal a few glances to the back and see how his now-youngest sister is doing. Her eyes were vacant and distant, as if memories pouring back into her head. He was sure they were. Phillip knew that Celeste did not want to come back to the forest, but only did so for the good of her people and her brother she cares dearly for. He loosed a silent long breath through his nose as he pulled on the reins of his horse, a silent order to go a bit slower. His sister soon managed to catch up with him and though her eyes were no longer as distant as they were before, the scent of her dread still coated her.   
"We'll get through this, Celeste. You'll see. We will." Phillip soothingly told her.   
He had expected her to tell him it's not true or just gallop away, but she didn't. And the answer that came out of her mouth fractured his heart entirely.   
~  
Princess Asherah Snowarch laid awake on her bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. She knew that her now-youngest sister was dreading the entire time. She also knew that Celeste, if she had a choice, wouldn't go back to that horrifying place, but she did it for the sake of her brother and everyone else. Asherah knew very well that though her sister had put on a pretty face in front of everybody during the conference, the dread and worry was pulling at her. Asherah sighed at the ceiling, turned to her side, and forced her body to yield to sleep.  
Around three in the morning, the scent of sunlight, life and… fear entered her room. Asherah twisted in her bed and looked around, hand slipping under her pillow to draw her hidden dagger. A small flicker of light appeared at the threshold of her bedroom door as she found Celeste standing there. Well, that explained the smell of sunlight and spring. Celeste was using her magic to light up the room and it winked out as soon as it appeared but Asherah was already moving. By the time the light left Celeste's hand, the candle by her bed stand glowed, illuminating the bedroom. Asherah turned to finally face her sister fully as she asked, "Did you get a nightmare again, Celeste?"  
Asherah knew that nightmares frequently haunted her dreams as often as it did to herself after their parents and sister were taken away from them. Although Asherah tried to keep the remnants of her family happy, the lingering guilt and sadness is still there and will stay with them for the rest of their immortal life. Celeste nodded asking with a hoarse voice, "May I… Can I sle—"   
Asherah didn't need her sister to finish her question as she patted the space on her bed, signaling Celeste to come over. Celeste slowly padded over to the bed and slumped onto it like she was nothing but a sloppy fish. The smell of salty tears filled the room and Asherah instantly moved, taking handkerchiefs from her bed stand to wipe away her tears. Celeste only curled up into a ball and wept some more. When she tried again, Celeste only tightened the curl. Asherah sighed. She slid her hands across her sister's back and underneath her legs, lightly carrying her up before settling her in her lap. She silently stroked her hair, murmuring wordless sounds of comfort, until her weeping eased and breathing steadied. Celeste's head was slumped on her left shoulder, mouth slightly open and snoring lightly. Slowly, Asherah set her sister down in the bed, pulled up the blankets around them, and slept.   
~  
The silent dining room was filled with only the scrapping of cutleries on bowls and plates. Aerfdana Snowarch walked into his elder sister's bedroom before dinner and got a mouthful of scolding. She then scolded him for his manners of not knocking on the door before entering but he didn't care. Not when the faint lingering smell of Celeste is here mixed with an even fainter smell of salt. She was probably crying due to another nightmare last night. Aerfdana silently sighed through his nose as he finished his soup. Their sister was always able to bring out the best of them. She was born a leader, a role model for everyone to look up to. She is practically everything everyone wants to be. She turned his attention away from the empty seats and towards Celeste. Her eyes were puffy and red-rimmed. Oh, there was no doubt that she was crying now. She might even have just finished another round of it. They all knew what type of nightmares and horrors haunted her day and night. Those horrors haunt them all in every step they take too. Cleon wasn't at the table eating dinner with them.   
Probably still sleeping or recovering from what he had gone through yesterday. Aerfdana thought.   
Just as the thought settled into him, Celon came bursting into the dining room, smiling broad and unrestrained. He ran over to where Celeste sat and pulled her out of her chair, demanding that she follow him.   
"Where are we going?" Celeste questionably asked her brother.   
When he didn't answer her, she asked again. "Where are we going, Cleon?"   
"Somewhere!" He shouted, a smile of pure, undiluted joy bloomed on his face. Or perhaps as pure and undiluted after the encounter.   
To everyone's surprise, Celeste just rolled her eyes and didn't object when he pulled her along with him again. After the doors closed, Aerfdana and his other remaining siblings looked at each other with raised brows, trying to process what had just happened. A sudden gasp broke the confused silence in the room just as the realization hit them.


	11. Chapter 11

Cleon Snowarch awoke in his room, looking up at the mantel clock. It said, 6 am.   
He brought his hands in front of his dance and looked at them. How long was he even asleep? What day is it today?  
He could still feel its power deep in his bones but a sudden thought snapped him back to reality. Clon looked up to his calendar and with wide eyes, immediately jumped out of bed. He ran to his bathroom and hastily brushed his teeth and combed his hair while trying to get himself out of his pajamas. Gods, how had he forgotten about today?   
"Sarona! Deniers! Haker!" Cleon shouted.   
Almost immediately, three figures burst into his room and demanded what happened.  
"I need you to pass Cook this piece of paper and have him finish making it by six in the evening," Cleon commanded while pressing the piece of paper with fresh ink into the hand of Sarona. They obediently nodded their heads as he continued, "And also have the royal garden set up."   
The three servants shuffling feet were the only sounds as they left his bedroom.   
~  
Hours past so fast that Cleon nearly tripped when he bounded down the stairs. Just a minute ago, he was finishing up his last present for his sister when a soft knock sounded on his door.   
"Yes?"   
"Prince, you should get going before you're late. It's six-thirty already." The servant - Haker - said. Cleon Cursed and he could have sworn Haker choked outside the door from the horrible language he used.   
He immediately ran to his closet and changed into a white tunic with a light blue jacket, sides embroidered with gold. His pajama pants were changed into a darker - shade - of - blue pants with silver embroidered at the edge of the pockets. Then he got out of his dressing room and stared at the presents for a good fifteen seconds before waving his hand in the air. Instantly, the presets disappeared from his room. He sighed and hurried out of his suite.   
"Is everything ready?" Cleon asked Haker.   
"Yes Prince." He instantly replied. "Just missing the birthdays twins," Haker said with a wink.   
Cleon chuckled. He knew Haker always had a sense of humor. Thanks! He had shouted before running down the stairs.   
Now, he's running down the steps that lead to the dining room. Upon arriving, Cleon burst into it and pulled his sister out of her seat.   
"Come on! Let's go!" An overexcited Cleon shouted.   
"Go? Go where? Why are you even out of bed? Do you kno—"   
"Oh shut up and just follow me!"   
Celeste scowled at him but didn't object further as she ran out of the dining room with him. Cleon tried and tried to calm his overexcited, thundering heart but to no avail. He brought her to the royal garden where everything was set and prepared. Before showing her why they were really here, Cleon turned around and saw his sister's eyes crinkle with amusement. Cleon released the glamour placed on the place and Celeste's jaw instantly dropped. Celeste stared and stared at the presents and Celon eventually turned away, afraid that his sister didn't like them for he had lost his touch. But a total of one minute later, she burst out laughing so hard that she dropped to the ground.   
"What's wrong?" Cleon asked, worried that he did something wrong, while summoning a piece of tissue for her to wipe her eyes dry.   
~  
She didn’t know. In the flurry of motions, Celeste had totally forgotten that today was her birthday. Their birthday. She only remembered when she saw the presents placed right in front of her. Even if she hadn’t remembered hers, she should at least have remembered her brother’s. Celeste honestly can’t believe that she had forgotten about her brother’s birthday. The overwhelming grief overtook her and Celeste collapsed onto her knees and cried.  
~  
What’s wrong? He had asked while summoning a handkerchief to wipe dry Celeste’s tears.   
“N-No-Nothing.” Celeste sobbed.  
“Then why are you crying?” Cleon questioned worriedly.   
“Because I-I forgot your birthday,” Celeste replied shamefully.   
“Sissy, I could never be angry at you for forgetting my birthday. We all forget things after all and I did, once, forget your birthday too, remember? Plus, since you forgot my birthday, it would seem that you have forgotten your own.” Cleon teased, trying to make the situation better.  
“I don’t care about my birthday, I care about yours,” Celeste growled at Cleon, fangs gleaming in the nightlight.   
Cleon sighed and a part of Celeste’s anger subsided with that loss of breath. Cleon had always been the better one, the patient one, the understanding one. The total opposite of her ruthlessness and unchecked emotions. Calming herself, Celeste snapped her fingers, and, almost instantly, Cleon’s presents appeared not far from her own pile. His presents were of all shapes and sizes, a mountain of them neatly arranged. Celeste turned to face her brother and saw his jaw drop to the floor.   
She smirked.  
Yes, she had forgotten about their-his birthday. No, she had not forgotten presents and had been preparing since the start of the new year anyway.   
“Now that’s a sight to see,” Cleon said between laughs. “Good to know that you’ve been stocking up. This is going to take me forever to finish. I might as well save some for the other holidays so that you do not need to work so hard anymore.”  
“No-Don’t you dare.” Celeste pointed at him a look.   
His only reply was to give her a smug look. They soon left the presents for their dinner but were quick to finish.   
“Presents?”Celeste asked and Cleon nodded, quickly turning his attention away from her.   
Celeste grabbed his arm and communicated through the twin bond, What’s wrong?  
Cleon just shook his head and said, Nothing. I was just wondering… Cleon trailed off.  
Wondering what? Celeste shot back.  
Wondering what you got me this year. Came Cleon’s sweet reply.  
Liar. Celeste screamed down the twin bond but didn’t push any further.  
~  
It was so hard to lie to Celeste, especially when she could see straight through Cleon. To be honest, he was actually thinking about what happened after he passed out. In fact, he actually didn’t really know what happened. His thoughts were all scrambled up, it was so hard to just think straight.  
“Are you just going to stand there staring into blank space?” Celeste’s question brought him back to reality.  
He turned around and cornered Celeste, purring a lover’s purr,” You are going to regret saying that, my beloved sister.”  
Celeste only rolled her eyes at him and he rolled his back. Celeste got out of his hold and turned back to her presents while shouting both down the twin bond and verbally, “ Prick.”  
Cleon let out a low chuckle, walking towards his own heap of presents.   
A sudden gust of wind slammed into them and Cleon managed to catch his sister just in time before she fell face flat onto the ground. Just as Cleon though the day couldn’t get any worse, he turned around and blanched at the sight that awaits him just as Celeste starts screaming in horror.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll post whenever I can. I hope you guys like this fanfic! There's more coming up! I'll change things here sometimes. 😊


End file.
